


Sam/Mick Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Sam Winchester/Mick Davies from Supernatural.Note: Not much here yet, but I didn't want to just put them with my general Supernatural Drabbles because I have a feeling I'll eventually have a LOT for this pairing ;)





	1. One-Sentence Fills

**Prompt: good morning kiss**

 

Mick shifts as he's waking, but finds his body pinned to the bed, a warm weight covering him, wrists gently held over his head; he opens his eyes, other parts stirring to wakefulness as well as Sam smiles down at him, eyes lit with dark promise as he leans in to kiss his lips.

 

 

**Prompt: apocalypse (double fill)**

 

Sam makes him question everything he's ever been taught, ever believed, about the world, about himself; they said the Winchesters were unpredictable, dangerous - but Mick is drawn to Sam like no one else before, ever.   
  
They were right, he thinks, as Sam presses him up against the bunker wall and kisses him until he can't breathe - Sam Winchester is the end of his world as he knows it.


	2. Sleep (50 words)

He wakes with a startled breath, soothed by a warm, rough brush of long fingers through his hair, a kiss brushed across his temple.   
  
"You're safe," Sam whispers. "You're here with me. You can rest..."   
  
Mick drifts back to sleep, his nightmares far away as long as Sam is near.


	3. Kiss

He can't breathe as Sam closes the distance between them - and when Sam's hand brushes across his shoulder on its way to tilting his head back, Mick's heart thuds against his ribs, erratic and lurching with mingled apprehension and anticipation.   
  
"Sam... what are you... I mean,  _should_  we...?"   
  
"Shut up," Sam whispers, but there's affectionate amusement behind the soft command, and the bird-sized butterflies filling up Mick's chest take flight when Sam holds him firm and leans in to claim his mouth.


End file.
